


Let Me See You

by moonlight_tea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Jungwoo, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), bottom yukhei, sub! yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_tea/pseuds/moonlight_tea
Summary: Lucas just wanted to get himself off. He didn't expect to get caught.





	Let Me See You

**Author's Note:**

> um listen ok... i wrote this at 2 am because i was desperate for sub lucas and i just said, "fuck it i'll write it myself." and then... ended up with this.  
> I'm a noob at writing smut sorry if this is terrible ;-;;  
> enjoy <333

The dorms were empty because of NCT 127’s current promotions. Ten and Kun were also out doing some errands together. All that was left was Lucas and Jungwoo, as the dreamies had their own dorms with their manager. Lucas was laying on his bed in his shared room with Jungwoo. Jungwoo gets up suddenly from his own bed, and stretches from laying down for so long.

“I’m gonna go watch a movie in the living room, do you wanna watch one with me Lucas?” He asks.

Lucas shakes his head at Jungwoo, yawning. “Nah, I’m good. I’m about to take a nap.”

Jungwoo just nods at him and leaves the room, closing the door. Lucas wasn’t actually going to take a nap though. He was horny and hadn’t masturbated in a while so that’s what he planned to do. He didn’t wanna get caught by Jungwoo because that’d be awkward as fuck. He ends up taking a quick power nap just in case Jungwoo wants to walk in during that time and check up on Lucas. It would also give Lucas time to settle and make sure that Jungwoo was watching his movie.

After about twenty minutes, he can hear the tv on and running of whatever movie Jungwoo was playing. Lucas goes ahead and unzips his pants, pulling them off while laying down in his bed. He’s down to his boxers and a t-shirt now, and rubs himself through his boxers. He moves to grab his phone on the dresser beside his bed as well as his earphones and looks up some simple porn on some website. A certain title intrigues him.

**CUTE TWINK GETS CAUGHT MASTURBATING BY HIS BOYFRIEND**

Lucas clicks the link to that one and he watches as the boy masturbates, touching himself and calling out his lovers name. The scene is set where the boy thinks he’s alone in his room but little does he know that his boyfriend was just standing behind the door listening to his soft moans and calling out of his name. Lucas rubs himself through his boxers, taking ahold of his length and he slowly grows to full hardness. The moans that the boy spills are really nice, he supposes.

In the next scene the boy’s boyfriend opens the door acting like he just came home and all surprised. The boy covers up immediately. Lucas skips through the useless plot of poor acting and gets straight to more of the sex scenes.

Now the boy was getting fucked just how he wanted, and Lucas pulls down his boxers, freeing his length. Lucas let’s out soft little grunts as he pumps himself to the same pace as the boy in the video getting fucked. Sometimes… Lucas likes to imagine what it would be like to get fucked. To be opened up with long, lithe fingers and for himself to beg for more.

His imagination brings a blush to his cheeks on how explicit it was. Lucas just sort of liked the idea of submitting to someone, and letting them do what they want to him. The thought makes his cocky glisten with more pre cum, and he rubs his thumb against the tip of his length. Lucas moans a bit louder this time. He takes out an earbud so he’s aware of how loud he was being.

The boy in the video was practically crying now from being fucked so well and Lucas let’s out a tiny whimper. He wanted to be fucked well too. Pumping himself wasn’t doing very much for him, so Lucas uses his pre cum as lube and inserts a long finger into his hole, slowly. The stretch stings, but it wasn’t anything Lucas couldn’t handle. He’s fingered himself several times before.

Lucas slowly fucks his finger into himself, letting out quiet whimpers each time. He curls his finger, touching his prostate and moans loudly. He drops his phone on his chest to cover his mouth with one hand. That was a really loud moan. He needed to be careful not to get caught.

The porn video was long forgotten, but he still could hear the boy moaning through one of his earphones. Lucas pulls out his finger and turns his body to the side of his bed where his dresser is, to reach inside a drawer and dig for his hidden bottle of lube. Lucas squirts some lube into his hand, rubbing the oil between his fingers so it was nice and warm for him.

He spreads his legs wider so he can have easier access to his hole. Lucas slowly inserts two fingers in this time, and he inhales deeply at the stretch.

“O-oh fuck.” He groans, fucking himself with his fingers and gradually getting at a faster pace. Lucas kept moaning quietly and fucking himself on his fingers- but then- his room door opens.

“Lucas did you want some pop-“ Lucas is quick to scramble and grab at his blanket to cover himself. His eyes are blown wide, cheeks flushed scarlet, and his heart is beating rapidly.

Lucas really hoped that Jungwoo couldn’t catch on to what he had been doing. Except... Jungwoo steps inside his room and closes the door behind him. And he locks it. Lucas blinks several times to make sure he saw what happened correctly. Jungwoo takes a few steps to reach the end of Lucas’s bed and he looks at Lucas intently.

“U-um hyung? What are you doing here?” Lucas asks nervously. Jungwoo just smiles sweetly at him.

“Pull off your blankets, lulu.” Lucas flushes, heart beating even faster.

“I’m good, hyung. It’s cold.” He says, lying stupidly. _What was Jungwoo doing?_ He was so confused right now. Lucas watches as Jungwoo frowns at him. Jungwoo lets out a tsk sound, shaking his head.

“You know, Lulu, bad boys don’t lie.” A shiver runs up Lucas’s spine as the word bad boy leaves Jungwoo's mouth.

“I’ll ask you one more time, Lucas. Pull off your blankets.” Lucas was confused. So confused. Why does Jungwoo want him to do that?

“But why do you want me to do that, hyung? I don’t quite understand...” Lucas asks, genuinely curious. Jungwoo softens as Lucas’s pretty and big brown eyes look up at him in confusion.

“It’s because I want to see you. Won’t you let hyung see you?” Lucas really likes the sound of that. Of course he’d let Jungwoo hyung see and have whatever he wants.

“O-okay hyung.” Lucas still feels really embarrassed for being caught masturbating but he pulls off the blanket. He still covers himself with his t shirt and closes his legs. Jungwoo studies his act carefully, a chuckle leaving his lips.

“My, my, my. You cute little tease. I told you I wanted to see you, Lucas.” Jungwoo states, looking at Lucas expectantly.

“It’s embarrassing for hyung to see me like this...” Lucas replies quietly, his skin flushing with embarrassment.

“Show me please?” Jungwoo asks nicely, and juts out his bottom lip for more of an effect. Lucas lifts his shirt up, showing his toned abs and cock, glistening with pre cum.

As much as Lucas feels embarrassed, he also somewhat feels extremely turned on by the situation. His cock twitches in interest on its own. Lucas’s eyes widen, and he closes his legs in embarrassment. Jungwoo finally kneels on the bed and gets closer to Lucas.

“Can I touch you, hmm?” He asks. Lucas nods at him, breathing in deeply. Jungwoo places his hands on Lucas’s thighs and spreads them apart so he can see Lucas’s dick.

“What a pretty cock you have, Lulu.” Jungwoo praised, a bright smile on his face. He runs his fingers along Lucas’s dick and grabs ahold of it. Lucas’s gasps, and jolts on his bed, not expecting to be touched by anyone else. Jungwoo gathers up the pre cum from the tip and spreads it along his length. He pumps Lucas slowly, which makes the younger moan out in pleasure. Lucas hasn’t masturbated in while, and he also hasn’t been touched by someone else in forever.

“A-ah hyung... it feels so good.” He manages to say, and cries out when Jungwoo pumps him faster.

“I know it does, baby. I wanna make you feel so good.” With his other hand, Jungwoo strokes Lucas’s cheek with adoration. Lucas just looked so cute while in pleasure, his hair was sticking to his forehead from being sweaty. He was moaning and whimpering every second.

Jungwoo decides to try something and he lifts up Lucas’s t shirt all the way, til he can see Lucas’s nipples. He rubs one of them and Lucas lets out a loud moan.

“H-hyung!” He squeaks out. How _cute._ Lucas had sensitive nipples. Jungwoo takes his hand off of Lucas’s cock and hovers on top of the younger. He lowers himself so that he straddles Lucas's hips and is eye level with Lucas’s nipples. Jungwoo licks at his them, teasing into the buds and biting love marks on Lucas’s chest. Lucas felt so good that he was going to explode. He didn’t expect any of this to happen at all. 

“Hyung. Jungwoo hyung!” He moans out. Jungwoo stops his attack on Lucas’s chest.

“Yes baby?” Lucas gulps nervously. “Can you...” He’s afraid to say it out loud. Jungwoo notices how afraid the younger looks and smiles sweetly at him.

“Remember, Lulu. I wanna make you feel good. You can have anything you want if you ask me nicely.”

“O-okay. Um... can you please f-fuck me with your fingers? Please, Jungwoo hyung. “ So that’s what he wanted.

“I didn’t know you liked to be fucked.” Jungwoo said, taking that as a interest. Lucas flushes.

“Y-yeah. I like it. I like it so much, hyung.” Jungwoo just smiles sweetly once more and spreads Lucas’s thighs apart.

“Hand me your lube.”

“How do you know I have it?” Jungwoo laughs at him.

“You cutie, you just told me you like being fucked. Of course you’ll have lube. Also I know just because I’ve seen it. You’re not as discreet as you think, Lulu.” Lucas pouts at him, and grabs the lube on his counter. He hands it to Jungwoo.

“I would’ve told you to start preparing yourself with your own fingers first but I’m sure you’ve already done that.” Lucas flushes again. Yeah. He did do that. Jungwoo squirts a large amount of lube into his hands and rubs his hands together to spread the lube.

He inserts one finger and looks up at Lucas, “Tell me if it’s too much or not enough okay? I’m doing this all for you, cutie.” Lucas just nods at him compliantly.

Jungwoo uses two fingers to scissor inside Lucas’s hole and Lucas can’t help but cry out in pleasure. He’s never been so turned on in his life. His cocks drips out thick spurts of pre cum. Jungwoo works magic with his fingers and curls them right, making Lucas moan very loud.

“A-ah! I can’t...” he cries out, whimpering. Lucas is clenching onto his bedsheets, being overridden with pleasure. Jungwoo curls his fingers, and fucks them into Lucas more quickly. He reaches a bundle of nerves, making Lucas thrash on the bed. Jungwoo holds him down by the hip and continues his ministrations.

“J-jungwoo hyung... “ Lucas moans out, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

“I’m gonna make you come soon okay, baby?” Lucas just nods at him, so overwhelmed by all the pleasure. Jungwoo continues to fuck him with his fingers and uses his other hand to stroke Lucas’s length. The combination of the two actions brings Lucas closer and closer to the edge.

“Hyung! I’m gonna come!” Lucas cries out. He’s moaning loudly as Jungwoo works faster with his hands.

“Come for me, Lucas.” Jungwoo says, and tears spill from Lucas’s eyes. He shouts out Jungwoo’s name as Jungwoo milks him through his orgasm, getting out every last drop. Lucas’s chest heaves, as he lays on the bed completely overwhelmed. He’s sticky, hot, and flustered.

“T-thank you Jungwoo hyung.” He feels shy. Jungwoo just smiles sweetly at him as per usual. He gets up and picks up some tissues to clean up the come that was on his hands and Lucas’s body.

“I think I should just take a shower.”

“You’re right.” Lucas gets up from the bed and pulls off his t-shirt. Jungwoo looks at his beautifully toned body, and back up to Lucas’s face. He looks like he wants to ask something.

“Spill it Lucas.” Lucas gulps nervously and averts his eyes, not able to make eye contact with Jungwoo.

“N-next time can you fuck me please?” Lucas asks, eyes wide blown. Of course Jungwoo could do that.

“If you’re good, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> should i make another part where lucas gets want he wants? *smug* it's up to u!


End file.
